Chibi Soup
by Ryze
Summary: There's a cooking contest and Anthy's running... What will she cook up?


  
"Hey, Anthy, what are you cooking?" asked Utena as she leaned over the stove to peek inside a gray pot.  
"Oh, hello, Utena-sama. I'm making a special recipe of soup. Do you wish to try some? Akio-san suggested it for the cooking contest Miki-san had suggested," responded the Rose Bride.  
"Sure, I'd love to have some. Is this the first taste test?"  
Anthy nodded as she handed Utena a bowl of her soup and gave a small bow of her head.  
"Thanks," replied Utena and she fished around a drawer until she managed to pull out a spoon. She sampled the unique recipe and gave a small smile to the cook. "It's pretty good. Maybe add a brush of salt for flavoring." She added a pinch of salt as she spoke then sampled the soup again. "It's delicious!"  
"Thank you, Utena-sama."  
"Yeah, sure. Hey, I'll get the door," said Utena as she walked to answer the call of the doorbell. "Oh, hi, Wakaba!"  
"Utena!" the brown haired girl cried and jumped onto the pink haired one.  
"Yeah, I'm glad to see you too," Utena said as she got her friend off her back.  
"Hey, what smells so good?" Wakaba sniffed the air again and walked towards the stove.  
"Anthy's been cooking a special recipe of soup that Akio-san had suggested," replied Utena and she followed Wakaba.  
"Akio-san suggested it?" asked Wakaba with a smile. "I'm there!"  
The girl grabbed a bowl and poured herself some while she took a spoon from the drawer. As she sampled the broth her lips creased and a smile spread on her face.  
"You gotta make this more often, Himemiya!"  
"Thank you, Wakaba-san," responded Anthy.  
"Uh-huh! I mean, this is the best thing I've tasted in a long time!"  
The doorbell rang again.  
"I'll get it," said Utena as she dashed over to the door. "Hi, Akio-san! Anthy made that soup you suggested!"  
"Ah, so that's what smells so good!" replied Akio as he walked in. "I think I'll have to pour myself a bowl of that," he said as he took a whiff.  
He too, got a spoon and took a taste.  
"This is really good, Anthy," he said.  
"Thank you, onii-san."  
"That's what I told her!" cried Wakaba. "I told Anthy it was good soup, didn't I, Utena?"  
Utena groaned.  
"Thank you for being such a good friend to Anthy."  
"No problem!"  
"Say, Akio-san, how'd you come across this recipe?" asked Utena.  
"Oh, I got it from an old magazine, why?"  
"It's... just... Hm..."  
Anthy had poured herself a bowl and tasted it as well.  
"I agree with Utena-sama. It does taste... Oh, I have to sit down..."  
The foursome all walked towards a small sitting room and took a chair. Each collapsed in a certain order going Utena, Wakaba, Akio, and last, Anthy.  
  
Miki knocked on the door several times and rang the doorbell as well. After a while he figured no one was home. As he took several steps, feeling like each foot weighed a thousand pounds, he quickly remembered Anthy.  
"She needs something to hold on to, something to special to her..."  
Just the other day he had suggested the cooking contest to her since her cooking was simply wonderful. Utena also enjoyed the idea. He couldn't just throw her off now. Besides, what if the Rose Bride was in trouble? Miki turned heel and ran to the door as fast as possible. He flung it open and dashed to the kitchen.  
In the cooking vicinity he glanced at a note marked "For the Contest". The food next to it was in a large pot. He quickly peeked inside letting a small wisp of smoke float to the ceiling.  
"Mm, smells good," he said as he picked the pot up by its handles.  
He carried it outside and down the dusty path toward where the contest was to be held. He placed the pot on a red and white tablecloth and brushed off his hands as he walked away.  
  
"What's wrong, onii-san?"  
"Where's Miki?" asked Touga to his fellow Student Council members.  
"He told me he caught a sickness and couldn't judge the cooking. He's very displeased because of it," replied Juri.  
"That's too bad. I understood how much this meant to him."  
"Hn."  
"Well, are we going to start or what?" questioned Saoinji.  
"Right. I'll start," answered Touga and he calmly walked around tasting each dish. Juri followed after him, Saoinji after her, and last was Nanami.  
Touga paused when he reached the Rose Bride's dish. He sampled the recipe again.  
"This... my, it takes so..."  
The other Student Council members gathered around him. Each tasted it as well.  
"You're... You're right..." agreed Juri as her eyebrows turned down.  
The foursome all fell onto the ground.  
  
Utena got up from her chair and shook her head.  
"Weird, this chair seems bigger..." commented Utena.  
She turned to see how the others were. All of them were up -they were just... CHIBI??  
"Wow..." said Utena as she paced around each of her friends.  
"UTENA!!" cried chibi Wakaba and jumped onto the chibi Prince's back.  
"Utena-sama... what happened?" asked chibi Anthy.  
"I - I don't know. We're... we're all chibi..."  
"I don't want to be little! I'm supposed to have graduated and I'm engaged, I don't want to be a baby again!" chibi Akio cried.  
Chibi Utena giggled.  
"Akio-san, you're such a cute chibi!"  
Akio snarled as Wakaba giggled as well.  
"He is! Let's dance around him and eat sugar!"  
Wakaba and Utena danced around Akio singing "cute chibi" over and over as Anthy fetched some sugar. She had some trouble reaching it and had to take a running leap to get on top of the counter. Once she finally opened the jar she fell off and the white grains covered the floor.  
"Sugar!!" Wakaba and Utena chibi cried as they noticed the spill.  
The twosome dashed over as fast as possible and gorged themselves upon the bounty set before them. Akio grumbled a bit but "whole-heartedly" mumbled "Yay. Sugar." All of this made them extremely hyper, their huge, round eyes turned to one thing - the chandelier.  
The foursome swung wildly about upon the hanging decoration. A light bulb crashed to the floor with a smash and the ceiling got slightly weaker. Cracks started to form and give way. Eventually the whole chandelier fell down and clattered to the floor causing a great deal of noise. The chibi were slightly frightened by this, but merely shrugged.  
"What else is fun?" asked Wakaba and they all set off to find something.  



End file.
